I'm Not That Girl
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Set to the Wicked song of the same name. Listen to it while reading, it's much more fun. The story and title are pretty selfexplanatory. Pairings: InoSasu, one sided SakuSasu


IS:I went to see Wicked yesterday and was completely floored by how awesomelicious it was. It was the most incredable thing I've ever seen. It even made me cry, which doesn't happen often.  
Sasuke: Yeah, we know.  
IS: Quietyou! You have a submicroscopicheart. That's what nii-san said anyway.  
Sasuke: WHAT! -storms off to hurt 'nii-san'-  
IS: So, basically when I got the CD from my local library, I heard this song and thought of a Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto triangle, but that didn't work, so wrote het for InoSasuke.  
-twitches-  
Disclaimer: I only own a file with the Wicked songs on them and a program from the Chicago Ford Theater. I own nothing. Absolutly nothing. But the idea. Kinda. Sorta. Not really. So don't sue because I'm only applying for a job, I don't have one yet.  
**Things to know**: _'blah blah blah'_ equals song lyrics. **Blah** equals a label or something of the like. **_Blah halb blah blah _**equals Inner Sakura talking. She's like a seperate Sakura entity.  
**Warning**: Like I need this, but for my regular readers, (like I have any) this is InoSasu, SakuSasu. Sadly. I know, no yaoi. I feel so dirty.

_

* * *

_

_'Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:'_

Sakura sighed as she listened to Ino and Sasuke laughing nearby. 'Why Ino, why? You knew I knew he was the one for me. Why did you steal him?' Sakura supposed she shouldn't be frequenting the park if she didn't want to hear the happy couples giggles, but old habits die hard. She had been so used to stalking Sasuke here for so long, that she was used to sitting in the park and looking for him. She ignored the flip her heart did upon hearing Sasuke's voice whispering some sweet nothing in Ino's ear. She had imagined the scene so many times, only it had been her he'd been wooing. Sakura tried to force the pain down, tried not to think about all the times he'd accidently brushed against her hand. Those types of encounters always left her with this unfamiliar heat curling throughout her body.

_'Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl'_

'Face it Sakura. He loves Ino, not you. He'll never see you as more than maybe a good friend.'  
**_'YEAH!'_** Inner Sakura cheered. **_'C'mon girl, there's plenty more fish in the sea!'_** Bursting into tears at her inner self's words, Sakura ran from the park, the distraught girls love and best friend completely and utterly wrapped up in their own little world of butterflies and candy and roses.

Racing into her house, past her startled mother and up into the surprisingly bare bedroom she occupied, Sakura threw herself onto her bed. Crying into the little fox plushie she'd owned for Kami-sama-Knows-How-Long, Sakura started the long and hard process of mending her broken heart. 'I built practially my whole life around him!' She cried. 'I dreamed too far and I definetly lost sight of who I was.' She struggled to regain control of herself. 'C'mon Sakura, just don't remember that rush of joy that you got when your hands brushed, or he stared so intently at you.'

_'Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in'_

Sakura's crying started to loose some of that desperate edge it had possesed earlier and she sat up, wiping her eyes. She even smiled slightly, remembering a sticker she'd once seen, reading, "**Any connection between your reality and mine is purely coincidental.**" 'I know day dreaming about him really won't change a thing and won't make it any easier to bear when I come back to reality, so why can I not stop myself?'

_'Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows I'm not that girl:'_

Still smiling, Sakura sat up and carefully set down the tear soaked fox plushie. She worked her way to a stack of CD's sitting on her desk and rifled through them until she found a burned CD bearing the legend '**Wicked**' in green pen. She and Ino had gone to see the musical. Sakura had spent her money on a black tee-shirt bearing the legend Wicked in white letters, while Ino had bought the soundtrack to the musical. She'd generously burned a copy for Sakura and it was this that she turned on. Flipping to number 7, Sakura felt more tears coming. 'This song made me cry. And For Good made me cry too.' She recalled, listening to the sounds of the song. When the lyrics reached the part where Idina Mensel sang about Galinda, Sakura gave a minute start. 'This part describes Ino nearly perfectly.' She marveled.

_'Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:'_

**_'Follow the songs advice Sakura.'_** Inner Sakura advised. **_'It's valuable. Don't wish, it'll only ruin your heart. There will be a happy ending for you, but only if you let Sasuke go. I know you can, c'mon.'_** Sakura swayed slightly to the beat of the song and didn't answer her inner self. "I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl either Elphaba." She spoke to the CD, as if it could hear her. "Unlike you, I don't get a happy ending with the man of my dreams. But that doesn't mean I can't try for my own happy ending." Sakura listened to the final chords as the song ended and turned off her stereo. Walking down the stairs, she smiled. It would be a long hard battle, but she could and would, eventually get over her feelings for Sasuke. She knew she could.

* * *

Sasuke: -returns from beating up 'nii-san'- What in the hell? -starts to poke IS-  
IS: -sound asleep-  
Sakura: -slaps his hand- No, she has finals tomorrow. Let her sleep.  
Ino: Please review people. Erm...before anyone asks, no I don't know what will happen if you do or don't. I think you may get a plushie and a free CD. -points to a box in the corner- I looked during the story and I saw a Cast of Wicked plushie mix. And these are the Wicked soundtracks. So, if nothing else, review to get a free CD and plushie. 


End file.
